Love Stays
by Just-Another-Dreamer
Summary: A story of trust, love, and friendship. When Syaoran unwillingly falls for Misaki, a quiet transfer student from Kobe, the love between Sakura and Syaoran is tested. But is there more to this unwanted attraction than Syaoran knows? Will Sakura ever forgiv
1. Arrival

Kinomoto Sakura lay in her bed with her teddy bear, unable to fall asleep. Her vivid green eyes twinkled in the moonlight shining through her window. Kept awake yet again by thoughts of him. She told herself not to. She told herself that she would see him when she does, and thinking about him so much would only hurt her. But she couldn't help it. His soft smile. His warm amber eyes... How she missed him so much...  
  
Love Stays – Chapter One : Arrival  
  
"Good morning," Said Sakura sleepily as she walked into the classroom.  
"Good morning Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, "Is there something wrong? You look so sleepy."  
"I couldn't sleep last night," replied Sakura tiredly. Tomoyo gave a tiny sympathetic smile as she patted her friend on the shoulder.  
"Don't worry. He'll be back soon."  
"How--" Sakura started, but was cut off by Terada-sensei.  
"Alright everyone, settle down. We've got a new student today," he motioned towards the door as the class whispered amongst themselves.  
"I hope it's a girl this time..."  
"Another new student?"  
"I hope he's nice."  
The chatter stopped abruptly as the new student entered the room. It was a girl with long lavender-colored hair tied up in a ribbon. Her eyes were a pale, icy blue. She was not looking at any of the students, or even the classroom itself. She was gazing outside the window, looking as if she were all alone.  
"Her name is Misaki Kurohana, and she is from..."  
"Kobe." Kurohana muttered in a small voice.  
"Yes, Kobe. Please make her feel welcome." Terada-sensei said as the class all muttered in agreement. "You may sit in the seat behind Kinomoto." He pointed at the empty desk behind Sakura.  
At this, Sakura's polite interest was broken. That was Syaoran's desk, she thought to herself. Nobody had sat in that seat since Syaoran had left. Her thoughts suddenly scattered away as the Kurohana addressed her, making her jump.  
"Kinomoto is your name?" she said quietly, giving her first smile yet, even though it was very small.  
"Yeah. Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you as well," Kurohana said as she turned to smile at Tomoyo.  
"And you must be... Daidouji Tomoyo, Kinomoto-san's best friend." she said as she sat down, leaving both Tomoyo and Sakura in a bit of confusion.  
  
"A new student?" Syaoran asked, as he and Sakura talked over the phone, something they did often.  
"Yeah. Her name is Misaki Kurohana. She seems nice, but..."  
"But what?"  
"There's just... something kind of strange about her."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like, how she knew Tomoyo-chan's name."  
"But doesn't her mom own that big company? Maybe she knows her that way." Syaoran said reasonably.  
"She also knew that Tomoyo-chan and I were friends, though."  
"You do look like friends. Maybe she just guessed."  
Sakura gave a relieved sigh. "Yeah. I guess you're right, Syaoran- kun."  
"You should still be on your guard, though. Just in case..."  
"Right. Well, I have to go."  
"Bye... I hope we see each other soon."  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
"What?"  
"...I love you."  
"I love you too, Sakura."  
  
Sakura hung up the phone with a smile. Talking to Syaoran always made her feel much better.  
Syaoran-kun is right. I shouldn't worry. Besides, even if she is... I still have the Sakura Cards on my side. It'll be fine, she thought to herself as she crawled into bed. She looked at Kero who was fast asleep on her pillow. I also have Kero-chan and Yue-san to help me. She smiled softly at Kero, and closed her eyes; hugging tightly the teddy bear that Syaoran had given her.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Yes, I know. VERY short. But I'll update a few chapters at a time, is that good enough for you? Good things, and bad things, will be on their way. I basically know how this story will end, but I just might change my mind. *Audience gasp* Muahaha! ^o^ I'll leave you guessing till the last sentence! Unless, of course, you're smarter than me and figure out what's going to happen... But that's impossible! (Audience: *sweatdrop*) Please read on and enjoy! 


	2. One of the Best

CCS © CLAMP All Characters belong to CLAMP except for the Kurohana family, or any other characters my crazy mind happens to come up with. u.u  
  
Chapter Two : One of the best -  
  
You mean all that planning was for nothing? What are you going to do?  
I have another plan. This one will surely work.  
That's what you said about the first one!  
The girl... I thought it was possible for her to let her guard down, but there is too much hope inside of her. I cannot reach her soul.  
Have you even tried yet?  
No. I do not need to, to know.  
So you say you have a plan?  
Yes.  
Well... What is it?  
To destroy her hope, of course.  
  
Sakura yawned hugely as she finished the last problem in her math homework. She was starting to get better at it, yet it still left her exhausted. She usually had Syaoran help her over the phone (He was much better at math than she was.), but there was no answer when she called. He must have been out, she thought as she put her finished homework in her backpack and brushed her teeth.  
It had been quite a long day. At school earlier, she had felt a strange presence. She turned around and saw Kurohana behind her. Tomoyo popped up just and invited them both for ice cream. Not only was the presence odd, but also Kurohana had asked Sakura a very strange question.  
"You love someone, don't you?" She asked out of the blue just after Tomoyo left for the bathroom.  
"Uh... Yes, I do actually." Sakura said as she felt herself blush.  
"But you cannot see him, right? He lives very far away?"  
"Yeah... He does, actually." Sakura replied, taken aback by Kurohana's knowledge.  
"I have a feeling, you will be seeing him very soon," Kurohana said with a faint smile.  
"Kinomoto-san, do you mind if I call you Sakura-chan?"  
"No, not at all." Sakura replied, smiling.  
Just then Tomoyo appeared behind Sakura with her usual grin.  
"I am very sorry Kurohana-san. We need to get going. Something very important just came up."  
Kurohana smiled at Tomoyo and got up.  
"It was very nice talking to you both. Daidouji-san. May I please call you Tomoyo-chan? And could you both call me Misaki? It would mean a lot to me." She said with a smile.  
"Of course, Misaki-chan." replied Tomoyo, "Well, bye then."  
  
As soon as Misaki walked off, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's wrist and started running, pulling a very confused Sakura along with her.  
"Where are we going?" she asked as they ran.  
"You'll see!" Tomoyo replied as they ran in the direction of the Penguin King Park.  
  
Yes. This plan will work; though a small... risk must be taken. Everything will turn out just fine. You will have what you desire, my master.  
  
As they got closer to the park, Sakura noticed someone standing by the slide. Someone familiar. A certain messy-haired someone...  
Sakura stopped. Syaoran was faced the other direction, so he did not see her. She hardly dared to believe it. She looked at Tomoyo, who was smiling at her.  
"Go on, Sakura-chan." she whispered softly.  
Sakura, still unable to believe who was standing just a few yards away from her, edged forward. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She started to run to him. He turned around and smiled at her. It was him. Her beloved Syaoran. She stopped about five feet away from him.  
"Syaoran-kun..." She said, barely able to speak.  
"It's good to see you again, Sakura," He said with that same warm smile she missed too much. She couldn't handle it anymore. She leaped into his arms.  
"I missed you so much!" she exclaimed, half laughing.  
"I missed you too, Sakura." Syaoran said, also laughter in his voice, "I'm sorry I didn't call or anything. I wanted to surprise you."  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran sat together later until sunset at the park, talking about what had been happening since Syaoran left. He himself also shared some stories about his work in Hong Kong.  
"So, Syaoran-kun. How long are you staying?" Sakura asked.  
"As long as I can. I already rented the old apartment again, so it'll probably be for a while." He replied.  
Tomoyo suddenly looked at her watch.  
"I need to head home. My mother is expecting me. We're having dinner together tonight. Li-kun. Why don't you walk Sakura-chan home?"  
"Bye-bye, Tomoyo-chan. See you tomorrow at school."  
"Bye." Tomoyo said with a smile as she walked to the street, where a limo had arrived to pick her up.  
"Syaoran-kun, did Tomoyo-chan arrange this whole thing?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo's limo took her away  
"We both did," He replied, "Daidouji-san really is a kind person."  
"Yeah. I'm glad I have you both as friends." Sakura said.  
  
"So you haven't felt any strange auras or anything?" Syaoran asked Sakura as they walked down the sidewalk to her house, hand in hand.  
"Nope. Except for Misaki-chan, though. But I don't think it's really anything important."  
"I hope not."  
They reached Sakura's house.  
"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow, right Syaoran-kun?"  
"Yeah."  
"It was really good seeing you again."  
"It was. I really missed you."  
"I did too. Well, Bye then."  
"Wait."  
"Hm?"  
Syaoran leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Bye, Sakura." He said softly.  
"S-see you tomorrow." Sakura said, unable to contain her smile.  
  
"Kero-chaaaan! Guess what?" Sakura asked an irritated Kero after loosing his game.  
"What're you all hyped up about now?" He asked her, half his attention still on the game.  
"Syaoran-kun is back! And he's going to stay for a while!"  
"The brat, huh?" Kero said, his attention now completely on Sakura, "Well, I'm glad you're happy, but..."  
"Kero-chan," Sakura said to him, "Syaoran-kun isn't a "brat". He's really, really nice once you get to know him."  
"I've gotten to know him, and I don't like him."  
"You're not still angry about when you two first met, are you?"  
"No way. I just think he's a brat."  
Sakura, choosing to ignore Kero's last remark, flopped onto her bed and hugged her Syaoran teddy bear.  
This is one of the best days of my life!  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
Wow. o_o I didn't know Syaoran would end up coming back so soon. Yay for that, though! *ish obsessed with Syaoran* . *cough* Um... I mean... enjoy the next chapter! I have plans, wonderful plans. Muahaha... 


	3. Pure Insanity!

Chapter Three : Pure Insanity!  
  
The snow was thick on the ground in Tomoeda. It was about 6:00 PM on a Saturday night. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and people were hustling around everywhere, getting the last of their shopping done. One of those people was Syaoran Li. ((Wearing the scarf that Sakura gave him long ago. *^-^*))  
This is harder than I thought it would be, Syaoran thought with a sigh. He was still looking for a gift to get for his precious Sakura. He needed to get something perfect. This perfect thing he had not found just yet, but he wasn't nervous. Yes. He just knew he'd find it tonight, even if it meant wondering throughout the town till morning, he would find it.  
"Yay! I just can't wait!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed poor Kero by the paws and spun him around in the air. He landed on her bed, dizzy and swirly-eyed.  
"Oww..." He said rubbing his left paw with his right one, "I know you're excited Kiddo, but jeez..."  
"I'm sorry, Kero-chan," Sakura giggled, "But tomorrow is Valentine's Day and Tomoyo-chan is holding a special party!"  
"I know, I know." Kero said unenthusiastically, "You've told be a million times already." Even as Kero said this, he couldn't help but smile at Sakura joyfulness.  
"And, and, and," She continued with a bit of a blush on her face, "And..."  
"The brat will be there. I know, I know."  
At Kero's 'brat' comment, Sakura suddenly looked angry. "Alright, then," she said, "I was going to bring home lots of treats and stuff, but..."  
"Wait!" Kero pleaded, "I take it all back! He's not a brat! He's a kind, sensitive person and is perfect in every way." He went on with passion, though his face clearly showed disgust. Sakura chose to ignore this and smiled at Kero.  
"Ok, I forgive you."  
  
A few weeks had passed since Syaoran returned to Tomoeda. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Misaki had become very good friends. Misaki was also getting along very well with Syaoran. Sakura enjoyed seeing the two together, but Tomoyo seemed to think differently.  
  
A party. Perhaps we should make a move then, master?  
No. We will wait.  
Still?  
Yes. Do not fret, Celestenes.  
  
Finally, Syaoran thought to himself as he looked as a certain object in a glass case, I've found it! It was a ring. A beautiful silver ring with a diamond of light pink, shaped like a star. Inside the diamond was a real cherry blossom petal. It looked as if the ring was actually made for Sakura herself.  
"How much is this one?" he asked the merchant, a young lady with long lavender hair and purplish eyes. Syaoran noticed that she strongly resembled someone... but whom?  
"It's 50,000 yen."  
"I'll buy it." Syaoran said, counting 50,000 yen out of the money in his pocket. ((He is rich, you know. ^_~))  
As she took Syaoran's money and put the ring in a little box, she smiled sweetly at him.  
"This ring is for someone very special, isn't it?" She asked.  
Slightly taken by surprise, Syaoran nodded. She handed him the bag that contained the boxed ring.  
"What's your name?"  
"Li Syaoran." He answered, a bit puzzled as to why a complete stranger was speaking to him as if they had just been introduced by friends.  
"That's Chinese for 'Little Wolf', right?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"What a cute name," She said with a smile, "Oh! Sorry. My name is Kurohana Miame. I believe you know my little sister Misaki?"  
The mystery was finally solved.  
"Yeah, I am." He said, relieved of his confusion.  
"She talks about you and your friends often. She likes you all a lot, you know."  
Syaoran found himself blushing. He had no idea why, though. Somehow, the thought of Misaki speaking of him a lot made his heart beat fast. Filled with confusion, he said "I'm sorry. I have to go. It's getting late." Not waiting for an answer from Miame, he ran out of the store.  
Miame did not seem surprised, but had a sad and worried look on her face.  
"Li-kun," She said quietly to herself, "Don't let her take you away from the one you truly love. Don't let her hurt Kinomoto-chan...  
  
After leaving the store, Syaoran ran strait home and went into his room and turned on the light. He sat down on his bed and stared at the ring. ((Just so you know, there is no Wei in this story. Sorry to interrupt. ^-^;;))  
This ring is for Sakura, not anyone else. She's the only one I love... But why do I keep thinking of Kurohana-san? I know I don't have feelings for her, but... I cant stop thinking about her...  
Unable to ponder the meaning of this insane thought he was having, he quickly went to bed.  
  
"This ring... for me?"  
"Yes. Do you like it?"  
"I love it! Than you so much!"  
Syaoran gathered Sakura in a tight embrace. But wait. This was not Sakura, but...  
"Kurohana-san!?" Syaoran quickly let go of her. Kurohana looked hurt. Tears welled up in her eyes as she fingered the ring Syaoran had just given her.  
"But, Li-kun... I thought I was the one you loved the most! You promised me we'd be together forever! Don't you even remember?"  
This was insane. He never made that promise. Yet, she looked so sad. So utterly helpless.  
"I'm sorry, Kurohana-san." Syaoran said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with her pale, tear-stained eyes. Suddenly smiling, she wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't let her go, no matter how hard he tried. It was as if she were a million times stronger than him. They were falling, together, into eternal darkness. Everything around them was black.  
"I am the one you love the most..." She whispered into his ear as they tumbled into abyss...  
  
Syaoran almost fell out of bed as he woke up, breathing hard and sweating. He had just had a horrible dream, but he could not remember any of it. He looked at his clock, and this time he did fall out of bed. School started in ten minutes!  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
o_o Oooohhh! Scary, huh? I know some of you are going 'What the HELL are you thinking?! Syaoran cant fall in love with that lame character you made up!!'. Do not fret! Happy endings will appear later. And I can assure you, there will be lots of S+S, and no S+M! Amelia: I should hope NOT! Chibi: Eh? o_o Amelia: -_-;; Never mind... Chibi: Uhm... Ok then. ^-^;;;  
Hmm... It seems chapters are starting to get longer. That's good. I'm finally overcoming my... *yawn* L-l-laziness... *falls asleep* 


End file.
